


Drżenie

by Martisz



Series: Drżenie i drganie [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Dobry Loki, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Loki Feels, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Slash, fortepian, muzyka, zero dialogów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Spokojny moment między Lokim i Tony’m późnym wieczorem, po wyjściu gości.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Drżenie i drganie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Drżenie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quiver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131917) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Kolejna miniaturka, zapraszam!

Loki był fanem muzyki klasycznej.

Nikogo więc nie zdziwiło, gdy okazało się, że były złoczyńca zaczął w przebraniu chodzić na recitale i występy.

Niezwykłe było to, że wystarczyło, by raz zobaczył jak ktoś gra dany utwór, by móc go perfekcyjnie odtworzyć. Tony z zaskoczeniem odkrył to po tym, jak zatrudnił pianistę na „spotkanie z bohaterem” z biurokratami i innymi bogatymi snobami, którzy mieli pomóc sfinansować koszty odbudowy miasta.

Loki wpatrywał się w mężczyznę za fortepianem przez całą noc. Tony rzucił kilka żartów o skuszeniu go do sypialni i skończeniu okresu celibatu, ale Loki go zignorował – tak jak to zwykle robił w przypadku komentarzy, które go nie obchodziły.

Tony zostawił po tym Lokiego samego – mniej więcej – ale miał go na oku; więc gdy impreza dobiegała końca, a pianista zbierał się do wyjścia, zobaczył, jak półbóg podchodzi do niego i nonszalancko poszedł za nim, by podsłuchać ich rozmowę.

Mężczyzna był wyraźnie zdenerwowany, kiedy Loki się do niego odezwał, ale gdy się okazało, że ten pyta o zapis nutowy i skomplikowane ruchy palców, pianista się rozluźnił. Loki nie znał wszystkich utworów i gdy uzyskał informacje, o które poprosił, pożegnał muzyka, życząc mu dobrej nocy.

Tony uznał całość za kuriozalną. Cóż, póki Loki nie usiadł na miejscu tamtego i, popatrzywszy przez chwilę na klawisze ze zmarszczonym czołem, nie położył na nich swych palców. Tony już się przygotował, oczekując czegoś okropnego, ale nie musiał się krzywić, bo dłonie Lokiego wygrały piękne, zapadające w pamięć melodie, których bóg psot nie słyszał przed tym wieczorem.

Wpatrywał się w niego, jako jedyny w tym pomieszczeniu, który był wystarczająco trzeźwy i zainteresowany, by zaciekawiło go to, co robi Loki. Tony’ego, jak ćmę do płomienia, szybko przyciągnęło do fortepianu i grającego na nim mężczyzny.

Półbóg rzucił na niego okiem, gdy Tony stanął tuż przy instrumencie, ale jego ręce się nie zawahały, chociaż Tony widział jak spinają się jego plecy. Loki wiedział, że wciąż nie jest lubiany ani przez Avengersów, ani przez mieszkańców Ziemi.

Tony go lubił, ale wiedział też, że Loki w to nie wierzy.

Przez chwilę między nimi nie było nic poza muzyką, a Tony cieszył się melodią i pięknem widocznym w tym, jak mistrzowsko palce Lokiego panowały nad klawiszami. Upił drinka i odłożył go na instrument. Loki obrzucił go niezadowolonym spojrzeniem, ale Tony tylko się uśmiechnął kącikiem ust – ze swoim cholernym fortepianem mógł robić co tylko zechciał.

Loki nic nie powiedział; najwyraźniej tak jak Tony nie chciał przerywać muzyki.

Cóż, nie, to było kłamstwo. Tony zauważył, że chciał w tym _współuczestniczyć_.

Nie robił tego często – raczej prawie _nigdy_ \- ale opanowało go pragnienie, którego nie mógł się pozbyć, więc przeszedł za Lokim i wsunął się na miejsce obok niego. Tym razem palce półboga _nie trafiły_ , ale gdy Tony zaczął śpiewać, dopasował swój głos do tego dźwięku.

Loki podniósł gwałtownie wzrok na Tony’ego, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, a usta delikatnie rozsunięte. Wargi Tony’ego wygięły się w uśmiechu, cały czas śpiewając. Ręce Lokiego wkrótce odzyskały rytm i ten znów pochylił się nad klawiszami, choć nie udało mu się w pełni ukryć swojego szczęśliwego, małego uśmiechu.

Tony’ego kusiło, by również położyć swoje ręce na fortepianie, ale wiedział, że nie dorówna Lokiemu, a poza tym nie chciał zabierać tego momentu psotnikowi. Wyglądał tak spokojnie z dłońmi na tych klawiszach i Tony nie chciał tego niszczyć.

Po prostu spokojnie i bez pośpiechu użyczył swego głosu siedzącemu obok mężczyźnie i otaczającej ich muzyce.

Nie zwracali uwagi na pustoszejące pomieszczenie, czy na to jak ich ramiona i nogi ocierały się o siebie, gdy siedzieli tak blisko. Zagubili się w sobie nawzajem, we wspólnym występie, którego nie mieli zamiaru przerywać.

Po raz pierwszy w ich życiu byli częścią czegoś, co wydawało im się o wiele szczersze niż którykolwiek z nich kiedykolwiek był czy mógł być.

Przez kilka minut, o czym nikt inny nie wiedział, pozwoli sobie po prostu być.

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst ten ma sequel, który powinnam opublikować do przyszłej soboty.


End file.
